my_little_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight Sparkle
''Twlight Sparkle '' [http://twitter.com/mlm_twi @mlm_Twi] Sex: Female Color: Grey Purple, dark blueish purple, pink and purple Kind: Alicorn (Formally Unicorn) Lives: Friendship Rainbow Castle Talent: Magic Cutie mark: Pink Star Timezone: (EST) ''' '''Twilight Sparkle is one of the main characters of My little Pony. She is a female, studious, lavender unicorn that transformed into a Alicorn after finishing Star Swirl the bearded's unfinished master pieces. After saving Equestria countless times, she ascended into an Alicorn princess, soon earning the title "Princess of Friendship". Later even getting a castle. She represents the element of magic. Development Twilight Sparkle was originally a pink unicorn with a white mane, and dark purple highlights. Her cutie mark was lots of purple stars. Her G1 name was Twilight. Twilight Sparkle's current name is similar to that of Twilight Twinkle, a G3 pony with personality's of different gens ponies. Design Category:UnicornsCategory:AlicornsCategory:PrincessesCategory:RoyaltyCategory:ManesCategory:Show CharactersCategory:FemalesCategory:FemaleCategory:Show characters Twilight looked like a regular old unicorn. Her coat was deep purple, mane was dark blue with pink and purple highlights. Her cutie mark is a magenta star with white little stars surrounding it. Her eyes are light lilac.Her magic aura in Season one is a pale white glow. Later in Season two onwards it being magenta. As an alicorn she gained much larger wings then any pegasus. She is now taller and leaner. Her rainbow power form gave her yellow and fusia highlights in her mane. Her wings were given magenta and dark purple gradients. Her star cutie mark was dotted across her hooves and face. Foalhood When Twilight Sparkle was a little filly she went to the Princess Celestia raise the sun. She wanted to learn everything about magic. She studied hard. Her parents decided to take her to "Princess Celestia's school for gifted unicorns". But she had to pass an entrance exam! She struggled to open a dragon egg...until Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom shocked her, and she felt a spark, opening the egg, levitating the judges, turned her parents to plants and made the dragon (Spike) into a huge dragon, Celestia noticed, and made her her own personal student, then giving Twilight, her cutie mark. Later Twilight was established to have a brother, named Shinning Armor. They were really close, until Twi moved to Ponyville. He married Cadance, Twilight's former foal sitter and an Alicorn Princess. Personality In Friendship is Magic, part 1, Twinkleshine says Twilight is more interested in books than friends. Even after Twilight becomes good friends with the rest of the main characters, she continues to read and consult books. For example, she confidently joins a marathon after reading several books about running inFall Weather Friends.She is in love with reading books of all sorts of magic spells, especially from those of Starswirl. A bit nerdy, Twilight loves all things to do with magic and loves to study for tests and freaks out if she missed a deadline see "Lesson Zero". Twilight Sparkle has an extreme case of OCD, so she makes sure's everything is neat and orgainized down to the very last detail. She's ofen called an egghead due to knowing so much. But she'll always be for her friends. Quotes: *"Twilight opens the door for [https://twitter.com/mlm_Pastel @'mlm_Pastel'] * Hello, may I help you?" *"There /must/ be a spell....or something to fix this!" *"*Extended study time...yay!*" *"Oh it's very nice. Lot's of room, and a nice library." Skills Twilight is a studious pony, but her true special talent is magic. s exceptionally talented at magic. In a flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Princess Celestia tells Twilight that she has never seen a unicorn with so much raw ability.